fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarine
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Pent (Father) Louise (Mother) Hellene (Distant Relative) Klein (Brother) Zephiel (Distant Relative) Erk (Adoptive Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 4: Collapse of the Alliance |class =Troubadour |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Runa Onodera English Hunter Mackenzie Austin }} Clarine is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the younger sister of Klein and the daughter of Pent and Louise from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 17 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile Clarine is the younger daughter of Pent and Louise, she lived a sheltered life, with few contact with the world outside the nobility set. Despite living in luxury and being very spoiled, she lived in extreme boredom, and so she decided to run away home to encounter her older brother, Klein, who was serving the nation as a general, far away. During the journey, she is captured by Erik, who lures her pretending to help her in reuniting with her brother, but actually intends to make her a prisoner and give her to Narcian. Clarine didn't react well to her capture. In the prison, she screamed at her kidnaper in a condescing manner, putting her own life at risk. By luck, she is released by Rutger and thereafter can be recruited by Roy, joining his army to protect her own life. During Chapter 4, she can persuade Rutger to fight for Roy's cause by informing him about its opposition to Bern. Later, in Chapter 11A or Chapter 10B, she can convince Klein to switch sides by informing him that Roy's group are not bandits like the Etrurian army falsely told him. After the war ends, Clarine returns to her castle in Aquleia and lives like she did prior to the game's events. Although her personality never changes, her charm and true kindness earns her love and admiration from her peers in the Etrurian nobility. Personality Clarine is an arrogant and very pampered girl who often looks down at others because of her status. However, this comes from alienation, inexperience and childishness, rather than outright malice. She is close to her older brother, Klein, whom she seems as the scion of a noble man. She looks up to and considers him very attractive. She showed to be bored by her sheltered life as an extremely rich noble, feeling like a doll, tired of doing nothing all day other than dressing up, resulting on her leaving home to search news horizons. As Clarine matured during the war, she was accepting with the possibily of seeing her parents again, but was sad with the perspective of returning to the hollow lifestyle. Despite keeping the spoiled traits in her personality, she developed the desire to pursue the career of a general like Cecilia, but the aspiration is short lived, as in the end she returned to the same highborn life she had prior, possibily to fulfill the duties that were required of her. Despite her childish and self-centered attitude, she does have a genuinely soft side, which is apparent when she cries and shows worry when Rutger avoids her, or when she helps Dorothy with her self-esteem troubles. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Recruitment In Chapter 4, she appears as a Non-Playable Character from Turn 4. She will move toward Roy and speak to him, wherein she is immediately recruited. She cannot be recruited during the Player phase. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |40% |50% |65% |10% |40% |} Promotion Gains E +1 }} Supports *Rutger *Dorothy *Klein *Lance *Dieck Overall Clarine is a mounted healer, and the second healer to join your party. Her staff rank, unfortunately, starts at a low rank of D, giving her some issues in reaching high level staves without grinding. It is also not helped by her low Magic growth and base. However, she is overall a better healer than Elen because she is mounted, which provides her with more movement and rescuing capabilities. Her competition versus Saul remains stiff since he has better Magic throughout the game, as well as his higher base Staff rank and level, but with her mount, in the end it comes down to personal preference. Fire Emblem Heroes ;Refined Noble :''Noble daughter of Count Reglay of Etruria. Fond of her brother, Klein. Has lived a privileged life. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= Reconcile |- }} Staff |Skill= Reconcile Imbue |- }} Staff |Skill= Martyr Swift-Winds Balm |- }} Skills Quote Death Quote ''Heroes'' :Clarine/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Clarine - Unruly Princess (気ままな姫将軍 Kimamana Hime Shōgun lit. Self-Indulgent Princess General) : "Clarine returned home to Aquleia and lived her life as she did before the war. Her personality never changed, but her charm and true kindness earned her admiration and love from her peers in the Etrurian nobility." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Clarine is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Clarine won 14th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on her being an interesting and likable character despite her selfish tendencies, as well as her high Avoidance rates. *Clarine shares her English voice actress, Hunter MacKenzie Austin, with Rebecca in Fire Emblem Heroes and Nowi in Fire Emblem Awakening and Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters